


Frost Burned

by Artemis1000



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, F/F, Marriage of Convenience, POV Tyrion Lannister, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Tyrion believes that marriage would solve many of Daenerys's problems. Daenerys doubts both his idea and his choice of the bride but just maybe a seed has been planted...





	1. A Proposition - Tyrion

**Author's Note:**

> The Tyrion and Varys conversation about a northern marriage had so many points which could be applied to Sansa that I was itching to write a version where Tyrion tries to push for a marriage with Sansa. I also wanted to play with Sansa mentioning that she would have liked to be there to see Cersei executed.
> 
> Tyrion has his own fair share of conflicts to deal with, I could only scratch the surface of them here. I kinda have a timeline in mind how canon events are changed (hopefully also leading to Missandei being saved) but I don't want to say anything definite which I might have to backtrack on if I decide to write more ficlets in this verse.

“You would suggest a marriage?” Daenerys didn’t sound angry as she echoed Tyrion, just pointedly incredulous, her brows quirked just a bit to underscore it. “I have lost another child to murder, my best friend and most faithful councilor has been captured and is paraded around King’s Landing in chains, and you… suggest I marry?”

Tyrion shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “Well, if you put it that way…” He grimaced and went over to Dany’s desk to pour himself another goblet of wine.

When he turned to face his queen again, she had gone back to watching the waves break against the shores of Dragonstone. Ever since their disastrous return, she had spent most of her time in planning sessions or staring at the sea which had become Rhaegal’s grave, keeping herself apart both from her surviving troops and her advisors. Once the situation at King’s Landing was resolved, they would be able to spare the manpower to recover Rhaegal’s corpse and give Daenerys closure, but right now they had to focus on the needs of the living.

Tyrion took a sip, which quickly turned into a gulp. “It’s what I suggest. You said yourself that it won’t matter whether Jon wants the throne. It will snowball unless we can convince the people who would clamor for Jon to support you instead. Marriage to someone they will support with equal fervor would be the most elegant solution.” It would also be a marriage to someone who would challenge and question her, which ought to please Varys and soothe his concerns.

Daenerys’s eyebrows rose higher; Tyrion decided it didn’t bode well for the conversation – and he hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet. “Sansa Stark would sooner have my head than my hand in marriage.”

“Funny that you should say that… I have sent a raven asking her to meet us in King’s Landing with all possible haste.”

For the first time during their conversation, Dany looked intrigued instead of annoyed to be disturbed in her solitary grief. Maybe it was a good sign, he decided. “She had no interest in coming south before. If she’d had her way, not a single Northerner would have come south.”

He shrugged unconcerned, as if the fierce battles between Daenerys and Sansa had been nothing but a triviality. “You _are_ the Breaker of Chains… par for the course that your court would be more outspoken than any other.”

For just a moment she looked amused, before her mood darkened to somber again. Tyrion watched Daenerys finally abandon her vigil by the window and return to her desk, though she paid little attention to the maps spread out there.

“Word has reached Winterfell of Rhaegal’s loss and Missandei’s capture,” he continued, devoid of humor now, grip on his goblet tightening, “she will understand what this means for Cersei and her supporters.” Much as he had ever since he devised this plan, he tried his hardest to pretend Cersei was just another stranger on a throne to him, this wasn’t the time to be distracted by who and what the woman on the Iron Throne was to him. He was succeeding to sound the part, at least. “If I know Sansa, she wouldn’t want to miss it… so I have invited her.”

Daenerys studied him, her face unreadable, and Tyrion refused to buckle under her scrutiny.

“A courting gift worthy of a queen,” Daenerys noted. She probably didn’t mean for him to overhear but Tyrion heard her whisper, “like one worthy of a khaleesi…”

Tyrion simply took another sip and waited, waited for her to reminisce, for the seed he had planted to grow. It would appeal to his queen, to pass on the gruesome gift she had once received. Daenerys would rather see herself as a protector than a conqueror, she considered her bloody judgment vengeance for those who had not the power to avenge themselves. Helping Sansa take her vengeance would appeal to her, maybe even soften her to Sansa herself, and going by everything Tyrion had heard about Ramsay Bolton’s death, it might be enough to lure Sansa back to the city that had been her prison.

The trick, of course, would be to curb the flames even as he fanned them. Pull off some miracle with Cersei on top of that, or if he couldn’t, at least ensure King’s Landing would be spared the worst possible fate.

“Maybe she would be grateful enough she won’t go back to plotting against me until _after_ the wedding.” There was a hint of wry humor to her voice, bitter as it was.

He snorted. “I would hope so. Westeros has had enough of exciting weddings.” Tyrion put his goblet to his lips once more, only to find it empty. This time, his snort was one of disgust.

Daenerys’s eyes strayed back to Rhaegal’s watery grave. Like pulled by invisible strings, she returned to the window. “If she comes, I will receive her,” she said. Her voice was quiet and distant, she sounded a kingdom away. It was too much to hope that her thoughts had gone north, she looked too sad and lost for it. “My welcome will be warmer than hers was. That is all I can promise.”

Tyrion remained silent. It wasn’t much of a promise and certainly no agreement – but she hadn’t outright denied him either. He had planted a seed, it would take time to nourish it.

The day had started out grim between arguing with Varys and the unpleasantness of telling Daenerys that knowledge of Jon’s parentage was already spreading. It hadn’t brightened, not as such, but even now Sansa might be rushing south and Daenerys was focusing on what she stood to gain, not what she feared to lose.

“I will hear no more of this now,” Daenerys said firmly, tearing herself away from the sight of the churning waters once more. “I would rather spend the time with my generals and plan a battle – and a rescue.”

He nodded. “That is a very good idea. I’ll join you; just as soon as I’ve tracked down some more of that Dornish.”

With some luck, this seed would grow, and maybe the next time his queen feasted in the halls of Winterfell, she would find a much warmer welcome.


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has kudosed and commented! You've blown me away.
> 
> A proper chapter is in the works, in the meantime, I've got a little interlude with two ravens from Daenerys to Sansa. There's also a letter from Sansa to Bran written but I realized I had to shelve that for after we get some Sansa POV.
> 
> This got lost in my many rewrites of the chapter 1 author's notes, but I should mention this fic is set in a verse where Jon and Daenerys never became romantically involved.

_Three identical messages from Dragonstone, sent by raven to Northern waystations along the Kingsroad in the hopes of reaching Sansa Stark while she makes her way south_

Lady Sansa,

I understand if you still have misgivings about your welcome after the invitation sent to you by my Hand, though I thank you for heeding it regardless. I write to assure you that you are very much welcome to me and I look forward to continuing our spirited debates. I have no doubt you will continue to share your thoughts freely with me. As my Hand recently reminded me, I should consider it a compliment that my court is one in which vassals dare speak their minds without fear of repercussions. I have thus decided to consider your bluntness a sign of your trust.

As of the last raven I received, Jon is well, as is your sister Arya who I was surprised to learn had joined the troops. He too is distraught by Rhaegal’s loss, I hope your presence will offer him comfort my ravens can’t. There is nothing more precious than a family both loyal and loving, both he and I are people who treasure it for the gift it is, and I believe so do you. I hope this can become something we share.

I wait impatiently for the day I can welcome you as my honored guest and in the meantime, I bid you safe travels.

Daenerys

 

_Message sent from Dragonstone to Winterfell, in case Sansa Stark chose to ignore Tyrion Lannister’s invitation – sent with instructions to be destroyed unread if Sansa is underway to King’s Landing, but preserved by Maester Wolkan to be handed to her upon her return_

I send my respects to the Lady of Winterfell, who will have learned of our misfortune by now. I assure you that as of the last raven I received from the Northern troops, Jon and the soldiers under his command are in good health. His loyal contributions to our shared cause remain invaluable.

The losses we suffered have only strengthened my resolve to bring the people of the Seven Kingdoms peace and justice under their rightful monarch. Many have died for our goal and my grief for them leaves me only more determined to ensure their deaths were not in vain. This war will not be won by deceit or barbarism, it will be won by those willing to make the more painful sacrifices.

I believe if there is one thing we can agree on, it is that King’s Landing must be freed from the tyrant ruling it now. Rest assured I will see it done, for both our sakes.

Daenerys Targaryen


End file.
